McMurphy's Nest
by Amy1794
Summary: The events that are played out in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in McMurphy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"That's Amazing! How you keep the place sparkling white!" Ha! You should have seen the three black men's faces behind me as they tried to catch me, their scowl printed on their faces! I had to continue avoiding them it's just too much of a thrill! I bet these black boys I am going to enjoy the most

But as I opened the doors I knew this was for me better than any crappy jail cell in a rundown prison. I just busted out laughing! Man, the scene was chaotic; from loonies' playing cards on the table to a man clinging on a wall pissing himself. I just kept laughing and everybody was staring at me like I don't quite fit in! I went around greeting myself because not only did I want to taunt the black boys, who really wanted to probe me, but I was curious about these people. I met a stutter, a baby-faced man, and this giant deaf Indian. This was great, but then some woman came over to ruin it, at first I thought I will take a swing at her, but with her cold smile I realized she needed to actually have some fun inside of her to make her loose. If you were curious at the end I took my own temperature and my own shower none of those black boys use Vaseline on me as they seemed to have done to the others. This place is crazy and I feel like I am going to be entertained.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days being in this ward, this place is crazy and needs to be fixed! These patients are journaling each other's actions, for the nurse to strike them down in the sessions. None of them dare to laugh because the bitch is the only one that can smile. She is a demon feeding off their misery. I try to get them to chuckle I am verily getting a smile so far anything that triggered happiness in them is being held by her. I was getting somewhere with them while messing with her, but then she mentioned about my little fling with a young woman. I am not ashamed and the girl that I had sex was not either, I told them the truth that she tried to rip my pants off to get to the good stuff. This got under the nurse's skin worse, but I was able to get the doctor on my side about being insane to stay; I wanted to stay, but it was never suppose to turn into a need. I warned them to know that their system in the ward was a "pecking party" that will kill the whole flock. That she was a "ball-cutter" and they could try to be more than rabbits. Dammit. It was a simple bet that I will get her angry in a week to show them they can save themselves, that's all.

It was hard at first to make her lose that pretty icy smile of hers, I tried everything! I tried to trick her about being naked and I sang loud enough for her to remember my talent, but she strongly kept her composure. I almost got her when I was able to convince the doctor to get a second room for all of us to play cards in, while the "Chronics" had their music blasting. At the mean time I tried to get closer and learn about my neighboring lunatics, they were horrible at playing cards and no challenge; I pitied them so I gave them back what they loss. I tried to learn about my roommate too, but that big Indian kept putting the act that he is deaf, as distancing himself from me. But none them are real help, I desired to escape and tried to pick up the cement control panel, even if they did not believe in me, I at least did and tried! When I made a good deal with the Nurse and she actually wanted to put it to a vote they were all chicken-shit and only one hand was raised to see the World Series. Fuck! I guess it was not their fault her glare pressured them, I had to try again. That day we voted once more, after a while I was able to convince twenty people to agree with me, I was getting to them. Then the stubborn hard ass she is, required one more vote, but I actually got one from my roommate, I was able to make him listen to me finally. When it was time, I sat down to see the Tv, but she caught off the power, that bitch. I refused to see her move me, I stayed and then they started to come and sit with me. This got to her good, she screamed to my hear she actually shrieked like a girl (surprising she is not a machine). This made my smile bigger and I won the bet. But it was too fun to stop, I kept getting under her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

When we went swimming, I found out from a certain lifeguard that I was a commited patient and she, that ball-cutter, is able to decide our faith. No wonder they were scared and behaved nicely, those bastards threw me in the fire. They were cowards and I did not feel like defending them no more. I started beating them horribly and they stopped playing with me, I didn't care, not for them. I behaved because I knew I had to stand up for myself only, not even for this guy who is begging me to support him. Dammit! I did not want him to die though, why could he not live, why did he drown himself?! Fuck them! I can't save them, they depend on me for no reason! We are all commited, save your own ass because that is what I am doing. These thoughts rushed into me multiple times, during the seizure, Harding seeing his wife, many other times. Then when I voiced it, I got my answer. They are all volunteering, those fools, while Billy can be in a convertible and romancing pretty girls, he instead is crying in front of me telling me that I am the biggest, the strongest, and the bravest person in this ward. I realized then that I am.

I thought for the longest time about this, because I knew I was still being thrown into her claws. I knew I let my guard down and she took away the second room and was rebuilding her perfect white ward. She even stared at me purposefully, to see if I am tamed. I smiled and tipped my hat to her, because I needed to rebuilt my spirit. And as payback when she let her guard down, I broke her world into tiny pieces of glass. TO HELL WITH THIS! I threw myself into the fire a long time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Man! It was great to be back in the game and I thought I might as well reward myself to have returned. So why not a trip?! She rejected the idea, but to let her know I did not need her permission I broke the second window, but at the same time I did not know she got a new window, those things are spotless. I was actually able to get the fishing trip approved and needed nine people to come with me, I hate being lonely, Ha! But I like even less these black boys getting into people's business and keeping me awake while they are at it. One of them was scraping gum of the Chief's bed, he explained to me why, like I cared, and I told him to leave because he was keeping everybody awake. When he was gone, I gave the Chief Juicy Fruit, I just did it out of kindness, and I did not think this will open him up. He thanked me! I knew he could talk and it was all an act. I had to continue the conversation. I was excited I told him about my childhood story about not being listen to either and how at the end I ratted out everybody in the bean farm causing havoc. Wow, I caused chaos even when I was little. Anyway he responded strangely, the Chief who is likely more than six feet tall, said he was too little to do something bold like that. Ha! I hardly contain my laughter, actually I don't think I did. But as a professional gambler I saw my opportunity, I made a promise to him that if I paid for his trip and got him bigger, that in return he will lift up the panel for me. He agreed! I was excited and I am sure he got excited too about the trip, especially when I explained about the two prostitutes coming with us. He grew one foot pretty quick.

Oh! Sweet Candy showed up, all dolled up! I was happy to see her, finally a true woman. But she only one to show up, Sandy did not bother because she was getting married apparently so far that Candy told me. Since this was the case the nurse tried to cancel our trip, but there was no stopping it, I convinced the doctor to come with us and he agreed. As we rode off, the nurse had the prettiest glare as we left her grip and this started the trip off great. Something though had to make it sour, the gas attendants had to give the patients a hard time, so I just told them that they are insane serial killers and that shut their traps pretty quick and got the other guys traps going! Once we got to the boat, every person was trying to prevent us to have this trip, the captain refused to give us the boat because we did not sign a waiver, I tried to talk to him, but he didn't budge. So I told him to call a number, this distracted him while I was able to push the others into the boat and sail off into the sea. That scene was chaotic all of them trying to get fishes, Candy getting her topped ripped off, Billy trying to help her, them trying to get my help, and the doctor turning red trying to get the fish. I laughed through all of it and when the chaos calmed down they all laughed with me that was a sweet sound, the laughter of all us. We got drunk and filled our cans with big fishes (the doctor's being the biggest) and went back to the dock where the captain and the police waited. The doctor took care of the police and I took care of the captain with a good fist fight and a couple of beers. Man, this day was great and to end it all off, I helped shy Billy get a little date with Candy. This was the greatest time I ever had, I was extremely tired at the end of it, but we still had to go back to the ward and I still had to continue to be loud because I can't let my guard down around the nurse or anyone. We took a long time to get to the ward. I made a detour just to get some energy back up and told stories to not let this day end in silence, but man I felt like crap. But I was extremely tired of laughing, telling stories, being loud, but I had to continue for them even if I am worn.


	5. Chapter 5

I rested up and was able to continue on with my shenanigans, I then got a phone call from Candy about the great time she had yesterday and plans on Saturday. When I returned it seemed that everybody was off about something, I bet it was the nurse, but then I pulled the Chief to lift up the panel and once he did, I felt in a gambling mood, so I betted that he can do it. I won of course, but everybody got even more upset, I asked what was the problem and Chief, looking like he was about to cry, said that everybody is treating me like a traitor because I am always winning. I did not get that, because if I don't win don't we all lose?

After this the nurse wanted to have the ones that went to a fishing trip clean up because we might have bacteria or something. I could care less, but George freaked out, he had a phobia about cleanliness and I thought one should respect that, but as the black boys go they can't keep their hands off people. So I did not bother to keep my fist off their face and Chief actually helped me out. But because we did this, it caused us to get into big trouble and the nurse ordered us to go to Disturbed. Since though she is so sweet, she suggested to me that I can avoid electroshock therapy by admitting my wrongs. I obviously refused, and told her those "Chinese Commies could have learned a few things from you, lady." Chief and I were sent off for the treatment, I was actually not afraid, because I knew this will happen to me eventually. I wasn't scared and I tried to convince the Chief to be brave too. I did not fear, I volunteered to climb on the cross and get my crown of thorns, I even joked around about this treatment. But once I received it, it fucking hurt, I could not laugh or smile, it was agony, but I refused to cry or scream, because that will show I am completely scared. The Chief, I heard got one and was able to get out, but I had three more and the pain keep getting worse. I could not scream or make any sounds. Dear God! It did feel like they were nailing my hands to the cross. It hurt. It was painful. It damn it hurts! But I can take it because they believed I can, that is what I build myself in front of their eyes I have to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

I eventually was able to get out of the treatment after a week. Thank Merciful Jesus! But once I got out the other guys had this higher look for me. I didn't mind, I liked the boasting at least they were not feeding the bitch anymore by striking each other down. But they were still scared of her, and even feared for my safety, like that wasn't threaten already. They were harassing me about escaping because Nurse Ratchet will continue to harass me till the end of days. I told them not to worry, for I now, even more than in the past, have control in this situation and carry the winning cards in my hand. Besides I really wanted to see cute Billy's date with sweet Candy which is later that day and I will make it my final farewell. I thought the fishing trip was chaotic, but event in the night was crazier than we are. There were cough syrup vodka, me smoking with Turkle, carts rolling down the hallway, Sefelt having a seizure, Sandy actually being there as my girl, and Harding sprinkling pills around and saying something about a "fantastic end. " Damn straight it was! This is our fantastic end, the last party before I leave! Oh, and the best event was Billy's and Candy's frisky time in the Seclusion Room at four in the morning.

We did have a plan that Turkle will wakes up before the morning staff will arrive for I can escape and leave my legacy behind of turning rabbits to sick men, at least so far that Harding states. But I realized that will not happen when I opened my eyes to see one of the aides looking down on me. It pissed me off a little at first, because the old bastard fell asleep, but then I started matching everybody else's moods when the nurse arrive to see how we left her perfectly neat ward. She was getting madder and madder when she found something new we wrecked. It was priceless to see her, but better that I was not the only one this time laughing at her. Then the best one came, when she discovered Billy and Candy. But it turned into the worst one because that demon stole my good cards without me realizing it.

Billy and Candy was such a cute pair and looked so peaceful next to each other. I thought nothing will break that smile off Billy's face, but when she threaten Billy about telling his mother, I didn't think it will work but it changed the whole scenario. He started to panic and stutter once more. He started pointing the fingers at everybody, Candy, his crush, Harding, his friend, and me, who I helped him to get out of the nurses grip, fell into it again. Actually he fell pass it, because that bitch let him fall and blamed me, the one who was actually trying to catch him. She blamed him cutting his throat on me! That's not all! She blamed Cheswick's fall on me and that with my rebelling I am killing them one by one. She is the devil! Can't she realize I am saving them from her! THAT I AM TRYING TO SAVE THEM! I can't take these accusations anymore, that I need to end this battle between me and her. That if she wants to see a murder I will give her one.

I am not sure what made me commit my following actions. I felt different things as pressure that I can't deal with the battle, the leadership, and the savoir role. Yet I felt a push against that pressure that I had to fight in any way possible. Next, I felt glass, I felt cotton, and I felt skin. Inside, I felt fear for what is to come, hate for her, surrender because I lost by becoming what she said I was, and victory because I ruined her world and changed them forever. All this chaos going around me, it was TOO MUCH! The pressures against each other, the inside versus the outside! OH GOD! I can't contain it this loud chaos inside of me! I screamed as long as I can to let it all out. In the last moments of sanity or insanity, I witnessed them. Scared, yet changed. God, I hope I saved them and freed them! I saw the outside window, birds, let me fly away with them. Let my spirit go pass those mountains, leading them with me to freedom! Let my chaotic body and spirit not be one anymore! For my body and spirit will fight till my body is nailed here and myself is set free from this society! LET THEM BE SAVED, LET THIS BE GOOD, AND LET ME BE FREE!


End file.
